Retaliate
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Batman saves Riddler from Scarecrow. Meanwhile a whole new gang is staring up trouble and The Scarecrow is up to something. Riddler is also getting involved in a relationship with Bruce Wayne and Batman. Batman/Riddler, Bruce/Riddler


The crescent moon shone brightly on half part of Gotham bay, the other side slept silently in the darkness of the night. The GKN news cried of rain and merciless thunderstorms, but all he could see were unsure skies that didn't know what to do.

The clouds moved quickly, blocking the moon and scurrying the once shone part of bay into darkness. There will be a storm, but not yet.

The highest building in Gotham bay stood about 400 ft, and as Batman looked down upon the entire place, he decided to jump down, the uncertain clouds kept running away and the moon every once in a while shone that gave away his hidden talent of concealing into the night. At the nearest end on the ground, he rose he's arms and his winged like cape helped him glide on to the streets.

Batman crouched down and hid behind a wall, the streets of Gotham bay were dirty and old. The previous mayor of Gotham had once promised to fix this place up, get rid of the thugs, druggies and the mafia, but that's all before he was kidnapped, disgraced and humiliated by the mafia that ran this part of the bay. That mayor was dead now. The official police investigation closed the case as a suicide.

On with the investigation. Batman watched silently as a crowd was gathered around a circle. He couldn't see what was going on but he was pretty sure it was an initiation of a new member who had joined the club.

Currently the said mafia, who were known as the Italian Hooliganz in the streets were acting up. Their boss Aceto Geronzio had ordered to kill anyone and everyone from their opponent rivals known only as the Indian Thugs of Bay.

Aceto Geronzio's daughter, Mia Elisa was murdered around the corner where the Indian thugs hang out and with every excuse and small evidence that Geronzio knew, he had declared an all out war on their opponents.

The current situation didn't look important. Every now and then and new member joined into the team, according to the Italian mafia, in order to join their side, the member would have to withstand the highest form of beating he could withstand, and the beating in progress seemed like a hit. The victim or the new member was bleeding down on the streets but still awake, and as one of the guys kicked him in the gut, a large amount of blood ran down the new guys lips.

He was in, he had passed the test. The current members welcomed the new guy and hugged him.

Batman scowled at them and disappeared into the night. Nothing was going on here, it was time to spy on the Indian mafia.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of spying on the Indians. Batman had come to the realization that nothing was going on and nothing will be going on for the rest of the night.<p>

His mission was a fail. This part of town had to wait.

The dead people that were coming out of this part was twice more than what other towns and cities were releasing. But for tonight he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>Commissioner Gordon had called.<p>

There had been a series of homicides going on. The killer kills his victim, cuts most of the body up and leaves the head, feet and arms behind. They were more interested in the chest, stomach and thighs. There was no word as of yet, but a rumor of human meat sales were on the rise in the black market.

"What is it?" He said, voice hoarsy and serious and demanding.

Commissioner Gordon turned around. Batman always came the opposite side of where he would face and as he watched Batman walk closer to him, he halted in his tracks, he could see the man had been in a fight of some sort.

"Rough night?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Bane. Almost caught him!" He said.

Gordon furrowed his eyebrows. That monster was hard to find, hiding in the waters and living under the sewers, he was surprised that Batman had even come close to finding him and let alone engaging In a fight with him.

"Isn't it too late for you to be here?" The dark knight asked.

Gordon shook his head and wiped his eyes, suddenly the tiredness in his eyes become evident. "Yes. But we got a call from an old lady. She just witnessed a woman get killed and her body chopped up. It's the same homicide killings that's been circulating for a while now."

_A witness?_ That was big news. "She witnessed this first hand?" Batman asked, curiously.

"Yes. She was walking home alone and heard someone scream. Said she hid behind a trash bin and witnessed some guy with a pointy hat and boney structured guy kill her." Gordon averted his gaze from Batman's intent glare. "She described Scarecrow." He said as a final thought. Gordon gave Batman a file.

The file had a sketch of Scarecrow, an address and time.

"Who is this woman?" He asked.

"Her name is Jordan Liana, she's from Metropolis. She said she came to visit her young grand children for the holidays."

Batman closed the file and handed Gordon the file. "What was an old woman doing walking alone at night?" He asked, walking at the edge of the building ready to jump. But he waited for the commissioner to talk.

"She said she was visiting her Grand Kids. Didn't call anyone because she wanted to surprise them."

"So this is her first night in Gotham." He said. "Gordon, I'm going to look at the scene where the victim was killed."

The commissioner nodded. "You know the address?" He asked.

"Yes. I saw it in the file." He turned around. "And Gordon. I'm going to need to look at that head of the victim's. I'm sure your people have already moved the body."

"What was left of the body." Gordon added. "But I'll give you clearance to look at it and I'll-" Batman jumped of the roof, "help you."

* * *

><p>The killing had been brutal. The body moved but the blood was still splattered everywhere. According to the law and rules, the body shouldn't have been moved. But living in Gotham, no such rules applied. This city was its own country.<p>

He watched from the top roof of an apartment building. There were people sticking their heads out through the windows to see what had happened. This late at night and all the commotion had waked many up, even kids were watching. And Batman wondered how these kids felt when looking upon a dead person's blood and why they still continued to watch it without turning away, _maybe because the victim was a total stranger? Or was it something else that didn't bother them?_

Even the Riddler was there and Batman groaned at the sight.

Nygma had decided to join the police force and help with the investigations that came along once in a while. Even though he wasn't really with the police, he liked to pretend and play detective around the killing sights. Making the present detectives squirm and embarrass them with information they missed.

And right now, as Batman watched. Nygma was being sneaky and getting into other people's business. Riddler was rather quiet. He wasn't near the blood but he was eaves dropping on a few reports that officers were discussing. Batman even watched Nygma sneak into a police car and talk into the radio.

The dark knight jumped on the next roof, that was nearer and closer to the sight. He wasn't interested in the sight as much as he was in Nygma. He knew, The Riddler and Scarecrow were was acquaintances, maybe Riddler knew about something, even if Batman didn't know, Riddler sure seemed confident and content.

_Maybe he found something._

He glided down into an alley. A small lane that was hidden from view. He watched in silence as the scene in front of him folded. Cleaners were here to wash away the blood. The body was already gone and the police were wrapping up their notes from a few other people who said they also witnessed the crime.

One of the Gotham cops dragged Nygma out of his car and threw him on the ground. Riddler in response kicked his car and screamed at him, but he wasn't really angry it seemed, he got whatever it was he wanted.

The cops started leaving and the people above started shutting of their windows and locking their doors. Batman stood till everyone was out, save Riddler.

Once out of everyone's or what was left of anyones sight, The Riddler tapped his cane on the floor and pulled out a cell phone. Probably to call someone to pick him up. Batman pulled out a batarang and destroyed the phone in one go.

Nygma squealed In surprise and fright. He turned around stepping back, ready to run.

Batman however pulled out another gadget of his and tripped him with a wire. He moved rather quickly to picky Nygma up and drag him back to the alley.

The smaller man didn't have much time to protest. He pulled away as soon as Batman loosened his hold on his arm and his purple gloved hand slapped the cowled crusader right in the face.

Batman could have blocked it but didn't for obvious reasons. "Talk." He ordered. "You know where the Scarecrow is hiding."

Edward Nygma raised his single eyebrow and wiped his arm where Batman had grasped him. All the while murmuring some incoherent words that leapt through his mouth.

The dark knight heard him say, 'stupid bats' more than once.

"What must one do in order to authorize another?" Nygma riddled. He seemed quite upset, he shrugged his arms and crossed them across his chest.

Batman stood still. Aggravated. How could he possibly talk to someone who talked in riddles and barely gave answers. He grasped both of Riddler's arms and pinned him to the wall behind him.

The Riddler panicked and started squirming. Fidgeting and pulling away. "Let go Bat's." he yelped.

"I'll show you what I'll do to authorize you." He glared dangerously at him, growling and making the other feel smaller than how he already was.

"What are you going to do Bat's?" Riddler wailed, his movement had stopped, "Let go." He said.

Batman squeezed the riddler's arms, forcing the other to cry in pain, "Let go." Nygma said again, his voice teary and frantic at the same time.

Maybe he forced himself onto to him with too much force, Nygma's eyes had become watery and the moon that flashed what little light it could in the alley way showed the Riddler completely frenzied.

"I need answers Riddler." Batman said as he let go of the young man.

Nygma breathed in deeply, overwhelmed by the strength of Batman and power. He fixed his gloves, which had come down a bit and pulled them up. Lifting his eyes to glare at Batman, Riddler again raised his hand and slapped the cape crusader. Trying with all his might but not succeeding in hurting him, Riddler angrily raised his hand again to hit, but Batman caught him by the wrist.

"That's enough of that." Batman growled. Achieving in making Riddler writhe in distress. He wasn't going to get answers from him this easily and he very well didn't want to hurt the Riddler either. He did what he could do what was best for him. "Go home, Nygma." He said, "I don't want you in this investigation."

He released his wrist as softly as he had captured it. But Nygma still complained and massaged his wrist with his other hand.

"Like you can stop me." Riddler said with venom in his voice.

"Go Home." Batman Growled. "Now."

Eddie didn't protest this, actually he was going home before the bat had decided to kidnap him. "I was going home, you know." Riddler said matter of factly. "Now if you'll excuse me." He moved himself away from the wall, fixed his green jacket and took a step away from Batman.

"Your apartment isn't far. You better be there within an hour. I'll be checking in."

Edward Nygma cringed. "You Idiot." He said. Wanting to smack Batman with his cane and make a run for it. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

Batman didn't want to hear it. He stepped back. "Go. Now."

Riddler squeezed his fists and backed away. Walking to where he previously was. His cane was on the ground where he had dropped it moments before he was attacked and picked it up. When he turned back around, hoping to give Batman another dirty look, the dark knight was gone. Riddler looked for him a little, but failed.

He smirked at the thought and walked away himself. Batman couldn't stop him, Batman didn't know what he did. Batman didn't know where the Scarecrow was like he did. Maybe tonight would be a bad time to go looking for him, but come tomorrow. He chuckled as he swinged his cane and walked away.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
